André Locust
André Locust '''(22 October 1981 in Boulder, Colorado - 31 December 1999 in Unknown) was a Mist Dweller and was co-founder of Runaway Kids. His cultural identity was African-American. His family were the other founders. He lived in a gang neighbourhood that dealt in illegal drugs. Biography First Position André is the only founder whose first position is not of them leaving home: his first position is of him meeting Misty. André found her sleeping during his midnight walk, and sat next to her. He held her tightly until she awoke at dawn. Quietly he said "My name is André. I'm 14 and I'm an insomniac urchin. If you've got nowhere else to go, you are welcome to live with me." Misty agreed. Since then, she and André were inseperable. Fire Eyes Information Dwelling André is of Mist, which was probably the easiest Dwelling to test for in his day. As abilities testing was in its infancy, it was not very technical. Different animals that belonged to a Dwelling were caught and kept in large arenas (17 in total). As Mist is made up totally of flying insects, it must have been the easiest to find. André was the first to find this idea useful, and was the first tested. Animal After André's testing idea took off, he was found to be a Locust. Relationships Misty Fairy Penguin Misty and André met in 1994. She had just left home, and he was wandering. When he found Misty under the tree, he stayed with her until morning. She woke, and agreed to live with him. This was probably not the smartest of decisions, as he was a stranger living on his own, and she was a lightweight 13-year-old girl. Fortunately, André meant no harm, and he brought her to his real home. Contrary to what she expected, it was a very large house, with five bedrooms. "Do you really live alone?" Misty asked. "Yes," André replied. "It must be lonely, in this big, empty house." "It is, but I prefer it that way. I like being lonely." The house was located in a valley close to Boulder, Colorado. André would go into town and work. He had a job at a small newspaper company, and was a top writer there. The editor owned the house that he lived in, but placed it in André's possession for as long as he worked there. However, he was living rent-free in a house that he had not bought, so somebody had to pay the bills. Although André got by on water from a stream, he worked late into the night. He did not mind this, of course, but the editor kept a close eye and would drive him home at the first sign of a hallucination. The day that André found Misty, he let her settle in to his home. While she swam in the stream, he got to work on his dry grass field. He cut the grass and lay it on her wooden floor, making a meadow for her to walk on. When she returned, she was so excited that she hugged him. The next day, André brought his new friend to work. The newspaper company worked alongside a magazine, and the editor had found a liking for Misty's Hispanic features, wild black locks and skeletal figure. He told her that the magazine could use a model, and she took on the role. André was overjoyed; he now had a new friend, new colleague, and new income. They fell in love and died while still romantically linked. Trivia *His favourite band is Death Cab for Cutie. *His favourite colour is dark red. *He does not kill insects, and advises others to do the same. *His favourite season is mid spring. *His favourite type of weather is a warm breeze. *His fringe covers his right eye, while Tristan Wolf's covers his left. *He once had a pet cockroach named Collin. See Also Runaway Kids Founders Legend Tristan Wolf Locust, André Category:Founders Category:Mist Dwellers Category:Forest Dwellers Category:Dead Category:Writers Category:DNA Trade Category:Fanged Rights Movement